the_story_makerfandomcom-20200214-history
Abduction
"I wonder what it would be like if I turned into a three headed white dragon. Majestic." Sarah said. We were looking at comic books. "Haha, that would never happen, Sarah." I told her. "Ryan, it COULD happen. You could live to see it!" Sarah scolded me. Suddenly, the TV turned on. "...of kidnappings in Western America. Multiple people say they were abducted by aliens." The news reporter said. "Aliens are crazy too." I said. "Yeah, you said it, Ryan." The comic store manager said, turning off the TV. She's one of my friends, and knows me really well. "Wait...we live in Western America." Sarah said. "Don't mind it. Probably an April Fools Day prank. It's coming tomorrow, Sarah..." I said as we were leaving the comic book store. "Yeah, but...haven't you seen the missing posters all around town?" Sarah said. "Tina Bizowskzi, Age 24, Missing Since 3/21/17." Sarah read. "Hey, Tina was my best friend! Eh, besides you, Ryan." "Then let's go find the kidnapper!" I said. "I think we already found them..." Sarah said, looking up. "What are you--oh. My. God." I said, looking at it too. It was a UFO above us. The tractor beam started to pull us up, and Sarah still held the "Missing Tina" poster in her hand. I woke up in a giant cell, giving me a lot of space to walk around in. "Urgh...my head." I said, getting up. Sarah was also in my cell. "Hey, it's Tina! In the cell next to us! Tina! We're next to you, Tina!" Sarah said, banging on the cell wall. Tina looked at her for a second and looked back. "She looked...sad..." Sarah said. I heard a strange voice. After that, I heard a laser in the cell. "OH GOD, WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Sarah yelled. I banged on the cell wall, along with Sarah. I stopped. "There's no escape. We're definitely dead." "Ryan, don't say that! Maybe we just...okay, I have no hope either. We're gonna die." Sarah said. I woke up on the cell floor. I looked at myself. I was still a human. I woke Sarah. "Sarah, we're fine!" I said to her. She was amazed too. "What...did they do?" Sarah said. "I guess...nothing? Or it failed?" I said. I looked to Tina's cell. She was gone. "Hey, Tina left!" I said. Suddenly, there was another tractor beam, and I woke up on the ground outside of the comic book store. Tina was inside the store. "Tina!" Sarah said, running to her and hugging her tight. "I heard your little chat before they put me out here. They didn't fail or did nothing...believe me." She said. "You slowly transform." I noticed something. Half of her face was...different. It was turning red and her eye was different. "How long does it take?" Sarah asked. "About...half a week." Tina answered. "Hey, where's the manager?" Sarah asked. I looked over the counter and gagged. Sarah looked too. "Ohhh godddd...eww..." She said. Tina's face started to turn more, along with her neck. We let her stay with us and we all stayed in a big abandoned house. "Tina, are you okay?" I asked her. "I don't feel any better or worse, so...yeah." Her voice was still fine, surprisingly. I started to notice my legs were changing. Strange how my transformation starts with my legs and Tina's was her head. "Sarah...did yours start?" I asked her. My parents had disappeared last night and never came back. "No. Why?" Sarah said. "Mine did." I said. 2 days later, I noticed that I was turning into a dragon. But not a normal one. Tina was almost finished with her transformation now. Tina's voice was deeper, and neither of us could wear clothes. Though it sounds weird, it didn't look weird. My head and half of my body was still not transformed. Tina and I actually had to stay outside now, because we had gotten bigger overnight. Sarah's transformation was late, so she just started transforming. "I hope this ends well..." Sarah said to us outside, sitting on the porch. "I'm sure we'll be fine, Sarah." Tina said. 2 more days later, Sarah's transformation was the only one not complete yet.